Yugi's fairytales
by Sakuya Kaitoh
Summary: AU.Pegasus puts a spell on Yugi, will Yugi find a way to lift the spell? Everybody (I mean really EVERYBODY) apears in this fic (R+R)Yaoi, Y/?


Shiori: Umm, hi, people, uh, gee, I don't know how to say this uh, well, this is me first fic, so, be nice and review please ^^.

Rei: Ejem.

Wufei: Aren't you forgetting something?

Shiori: Uh? The disclaimer?

Rei: Besides that

Shiori: Ummm. Oh, yeah! These 2 gorgeous boys are my assistants.

Rei: Aren't you going to present us?

Shiori: Ok, ok, first it's Rei Kon from "Beyblade" and then it's Chang Wufei from "Gundam Wing"

Rei: ^^

Wufei: ^^

Shiori: ¬¬ (growl) Anyhow, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please Read & Review, flames will be used to make popcorn.

Rei and Wufei: Yay!

-Blah, blah- talking

Blah, blah thinking

(Blah, blah) authors note

Once upon a time in a far away land, there lived a queen who longed for a child, one day she was walking through her gardens when her eyes fell upon a beautiful lilac.

-I wished that my child had blonde and dark hair, skin as soft as the flowers and dark purple eyes- said the queen.

A few months later the queen gave birth to a beautiful boy, he had spiky dark hair and blonde bangs, violet eyes and a skin as soft as silk; he was named Yugi. A party was held to celebrate the birth of the young prince, also to announce his engagement to the prince of the neighbor kingdom (a/n: those were weird times), wizards and fairies from all over the country were invited to the party; there, a young fairy named Bakura was chosen to be Yugi's godfather. But one invitation did not get to its destination, the invitation was for the evil witch Pegasus, he came thundering into the royal chamber and cast a curse on little Yugi, at the age of 17 the prince would touch the thorn of a rose and die instantly. The king and queen cried for their child, but Bakura said, -I know my power is not enough to match Pegasus', but I can change the curse so the prince may not die, he will fall asleep until a prince comes and kisses him for the first time- (a/n: as I told you, those were weird times) The king wasn't satisfied with the spell of Bakura so he ordered all the roses to be burned.

15 years passed and Yugi had become a very handsome boy, his grace and beauty did not pass unnoticed, his innocence and purity were so he was often called "hikari no watari" (Japanese for "child of light", I think). One day he was walking in one of the gardens, admiring the colorful flowers when he heard a voice above him.

-Hello young prince- Yugi looked up to a nearby tree and found the strangest cat ever.

-Hello, you are a strange looking cat, what's your name? -

-I'm the Cheshire cat, Shadi-

-You are not from around here are you Shadi? –

-No I'm not, you seem to like flowers a lot-

-Yes I do-

-But its seems your garden lacks of a flower-

-What flower? –

-The queen of all flowers, its smell is the sweetest of them all, its color is the one of the blood, but its thorns can cause great pain-

-Could you please show me that flower? - Yugi pleaded

-I do not have one with me-

Yugi looked down and his face grew sad, Shadi felt terrible for making the young prince sad.

-But I know were there is one- 

Yugi's face shined on happiness

-Oh please Cheshire cat, take me to it-

-Alright, follow me-

Shadi jumped to the ground, and started walking to the forest, Yugi followed him closely.

***Meanwhile in Pegasus' castle***

-Oh I'm so beautiful, I'm jealous of my self- said Pegasus while looking at a mirror

-You're so beautiful I think I'll puke- said a feminine voice.

-Now now Isis, you know better than to make master Pegasus mad- an image appeared in mirror looking at a lamp behind Pegasus.

-Oh Yami Malik, look what you've done! You've ruined my image! –

-I'm sorry master-

-I'm sorry master- the voice mocked

-Oh come on lamp genie, don't be so rough on Yami Malik- said Pegasus

-You do know that all his compliments are hypocrite? – A little smoke came out of the lamp revealing a beautiful girl in Arabian clothes.

-No they're not! -

-Oh yes they are! –

-Shut up you two! –

Yami Malik shuddered making the mirror shake and Isis went back to her lamp.

-Now, where was I? Oh yes!  - Pegasus stepped back a little and looked at the mirror.

-Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the cutes of them all? -

Malik appeared once again in the mirror and answered to Pegasus question.  

-You're gorgeous yes, everyone says so.

 But it is not you who is the cutest of them all.

-Well then who is it?

-His eyes of a rare violet are, and not easy to find at all  

His beauty one that's never seen, 

That even thee, cannot compete with.

His innocence so pure, see him sad is a torture.

-Well tell me already, who is it?

-He is the "Hikari no watari" sir, the youth you putted a spell on, 15 years ago.

-What!?

-I only tell the truth master, the way you take it, is not my matter- Yami Malik disappeared, but Pegasus was already at rage.

-HOW CAN IT BE POSSIBLE!!! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED THE LITTLE BRAT WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!!! AND NOW HE IS THE FAIREST OF THEM ALL!!!-

Yami Malik and Isis observed as Pegasus destroyed almost everything in the room, suddenly he turned to the mirror and yelled.

-SHOW ME THE BOY!!!-

Yami Malik shook a bit before showing an image of a forest, suddenly a figure came dancing followed by an amused prince.

-Ah! The Cheshire cat! He will be easy to persuade. Now, show me the Big Bad Wolf.

The image changed, now showing a tall guy with harsh cold blue eyes with a playful smile on his face, he approached his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers one by one, behind him there were two little pigs tied up over a fire.

-Mmmm, that little pig went out to eat, with the big bad wolf that is, hehehe- said the wolf while approaching the other two pigs.

-Hmmm, I'll deal with him later, now Yami Malik, show me were they're going- ordered Pegasus

-Make up your mind already- said Malik before showing Pegasus a field of red roses.

-Perfect! Now my curse will become true! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

-But shouldn't he be 17 years old? - Asked Isis form her lamp.

-Nah. Croquet, prepare my cape and all my witch stuff. Tonight the prince shall die!

-We're here Yugi-

Yugi was amazed; he had never seen so many flowers and beautiful ones too. He ran to the beginning of the field and kneeled down to grab down one of those blood colored flowers when he heard a voice behind him.

-Hi there kid-

Yugi turned to the forest, in the shadows there was a figure.

-Hi, who are you?

The figure laughed.

-It looks like you haven't heard of me- the figure stepped out of the shadows and came close to Yugi.

-You can call me Kaiba, little lamb- he announced with an elegant pirouette.

Yugi giggled at the funny character. Kaiba looked at him with delicate sweetness, without Yugi noticing he licked his lips in a desirable way.

-So? What are you doing here little lamb? - Kaiba asked.

-I brought him here to see the roses- answered Shadi.

-Oh, I see, so the little lamb likes flowers, uh?

Before Yugi could nod, Kaiba kneeled, grabbed a rose and putted it in front of him, showing it to Yugi.

-Roses are beautiful, but thorns are painful-

-What are thorns? – Asked Yugi innocently.

-My, my little lamb, thorns are the defect of roses, not like you, your just perfect for an appetizer-

-Oh, I see- Yugi reached for the rose, when they heard a shot in the distance, a flock of birds came out flying from the forest.

-The woodsman- said Shadi in a scared voice.

-No- said Kaiba –It's the prince and his hunters-

-The…prince- said Yugi.

-Yes, the prince- reassured Shadi.

Yugi heard Kaiba swear under his breath. He turned to see Shadi who was slightly trembling.

-But, who is he? - Yugi asked.

-What do you mean who is he? He is the prince. Prince Yami- said Kaiba.

-Prince…Yami? – Repeated Yugi.

-Cheshire cat, we better leave -

-Yes, you're right, come on Yugi- both Kaiba and Shadi started running towards the field, but Yugi just stood there were he was. Another shot was heard but this time it was closer.

-Come on lamb, let's go- Kaiba came from behind Yugi and grabbed him. Before Yugi could protest, Kaiba was running to the other side of the rose field, carrying Yugi with his right arm.

-Kaiba, I think we should leave Yugi somewhere safe, we don't know what Yami could do to him-

-I know, follow me, there is a cottage at the end of this meadow-

Both of them ran through the meadow and into a forest, Yugi didn't know were he was, everything was passing so quickly.

-Wait, Kaiba please, stop- Kaiba stopped but didn't let go of Yugi.

-What? What is it? - Kaiba was breathless.

-Why do you want to protect me from Yami? – Yugi asked.

-Well, between the forest and magical creatures he is known for collecting pretty things- 

-But what does that have to do with me? -

-You don't get it do you? – Yugi looked up at him.

-Yugi, I've seen many things, some of them very pretty, but of all of them…- Kaiba putted Yugi down and looked at him.

-…you are the most beautiful of them all, and…- Kaiba passed his hand trough Yugi's face and smiled, he really was a nice snack.

Kaiba leaned forward to Yugi and slightly opened his mouth; Yugi noticed two fangs in Kaiba's mouth, also observed how his eyes got narrower.

-…I bet you're also the tastiest! – Kaiba grabbed Yugi from his shoulders and fully opened his mouth. 

Oh my God! He's going to eat me! Yugi thought. He tried to back up but Kaiba was holding him strongly.

-YOU'RE MINE!!! HAHAHA! – Yugi closed his eyes and expected the worst.

Suddenly an arrow came flying, passing close to Kaiba's face, cutting him in the left cheek. Yugi opened his eyes as Kaiba turned to see who had interrupted his meal.

-Let go of him you big bad wolf! –

-Yami! - Growled Kaiba.

Yami extended his bow and pointed directly to Kaiba, Kaiba barked at Yami and ran away. Yugi felt to his knees, he had never been so scared in his life. 

-Are you ok? – Yugi lifted his head and looked at the prince. He was extremely handsome. Yugi nodded to Yami's question. Yami walked towards Yugi and kneeled down, he took Yugi's face with his hands and lift it, never in his life had he seen so much beauty in one individual.

-Have you fallen? –Yugi looked puzzled at Yami.

-Huh?

-Have you fallen from your cloud angel?

-Oh, ah hahahahaha-

It is impossible that he's not an angel, he's practically perfect in every aspect Yami thought.

-I'm not an angel- Yugi interrupted Yami's thoughts. Yami looked at him, Yugi smiled at him. 

-Then who are you?

-My name's Yugi-

-Yugi…. - Yami repeated, it sounded familiar somehow.

-Um, are you ok? – Once again, Yugi interrupted Yami's thoughts. 

-Uh? Oh, I'm fine- Yami gazed into Yugi's eyes. They reflected purity and truthfulness. Yami pulled Yugi towards him; he fitted perfectly into his arms.

-Yugi, come with me-

-Uhh? -

-Come to my palace and live happily ever after with me.

-Happily…ever after- Yugi repeated.

Both if them stood up and looked intensely into each other's eyes. Yami cupped Yugi's face and leaned towards him (a/n: please pretend Yugi is slightly shorter than Yami so he doesn't have to bend so much).

-Awwww, what a cute couple.

Yami turned to see who had ruined their moment.

-Who are you? - Asked Yami.

-Why? Don't you recognize me? I'm Maximilion Pegasus, the evil witch of the story! Hahahahaha "cough cough cough" Ok, whatever.

-What do you want?

-Who? Me? Nothing, just the little light you're holding.

Yami held tighter to Yugi. Nobody would take him away. 

-No.

-No? Well then…Ummm…how does that spell go? Oh yeah, you shall never see your light anew, for this special spell is just for you.

Pegasus extended his staff towards Yami, a light came out of it and hit Yami on his chest. Yami felt himself shrinking, his skin started to get green and slimy. 

Yugi looked down at Yami's clothes, something moved underneath them, a frog came from under the pile of clothes and jumped towards Yugi, Yugi kneeled and grabbed Yami in his hands, Yami croaked in his hand. Yugi kept back some tears.

-Oh please, don't start with that

Yugi looked up at Pegasus. 

-Now, now Yugi-boy, you'll be happy anyw…. 

Pegasus stopped talking when he noticed a cat looking at him intensely.

-What are you looking at?

-Nothing- said the cat.

-Then, who are you?

-My name is Miho; I'm the puss in boots

Pegasus raised an eyebrow. Then looked at Yugi, but he was gone.

-AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL GET YOU YUGI!!! MAAAAAAAALLLIIIIIIIK!!!!

**At Pegasus' castle**

-Achoo!

-Gesundheit

-Thanks Isis.       


End file.
